


The Money or the Man?

by fangirl_31



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_31/pseuds/fangirl_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is the owner of the hottest casino in Las Vegas, The Telepath. Erik was in need of money, a lot of it and quickly. He had robbed anything from local banks to big city jewelry stores, but he knew that robbing a casino of this level was an entirely different level. He knew that he would need to enlist in some help.<br/>Once the team is assembled, however, he soon learns that cracking Charles Xavier will not be as easy as he thought. In attempting to seduce the not so easy Xavier, Erik discovers feelings of his own. When it comes down to it, will he choose the money or the man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever and i may not update steadily due to school, but please don't give up on this story. I promise you some beautiful Cherik will be on its way

"Shit," Erik thought to himself as he sat in the local bar. He needed money and he needed it now, Sebastian wouldn't take anymore of his excuses. Sebastian was being completely unfair, even for a skilled con such as Erik it took weeks to create and execute a full proof heist. If the money didn't turn up soon, he would have Erik's head for sure.  


Erik chugged his beer while looking around the room for inspiration. The bar didn't have enough money to pay of his debt so there was no point in wasting the time or energy to even bother. He'd been spending a lot of lonely nights here recently, wallowing in self-pity. He knew that it would solve nothing, but he just didn't feel completely motivated to pull off a full job. Yes, it was the only way to stay alive, but what's the point of living when you don't even enjoy life? Erik seemed completely helpless until he happened to glance at the day's newspaper heading. It read "Xavier's Casino Reaches New Highs".  


Of course, Erik thought to himself a slow teethy smile growing on his face. He would rob a casino. Though it's true Erik had never robbed a casino, or anything of that grandeur, he knew that it would be the only solution to his problems. Many people would disagree, but Erik knew that he was the best one in the business, if anyone could pull of a heist like this, it was him. However, he was going to need a team. A team of highly trained smugglers and con-artists that he could trust.  


Luckily for Erik, he knew just the people for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short. I just wanted to get this beginning/intro written. More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Erik walked into the one place he knew he could find her. It may have been years since he'd seen her and they may not have ended in a great place, but he had full confidence that he'd be able to convince her. And if not...well Erik wouldn't think about that at the moment. 

He walked into the quaint, little theater and purchased a ticket for the revival movie that was playing that day. Each month, this theater played an old movie and Erik remembered that it was her favorite time of the month. The place was old, but still in great condition. With only one look you could be whisked away imagining how busy it was in the 1940's when it had first opened. That had always been why she loved it.

Once in the theater he spotted her easily, sitting in the back row and munching on some candy he was sure she had snuck in. Erik decided that if his plan was going to work he would need to confront and be honest about his plans, no games. Well, maybe toy with her a little bit, he was Erik Lensherr after all.

"Raven," Erik called as he waltzed with ease to her seat in the back row. He could see her visibly tense up at the sound of his voice. 

"Erik," she said calmly, "what do you want?"

"Can't an old friend come to talk to another about old times?"

"Yes, but seeing that I am neither your friend nor you mine you have no reason to be here other than the obvious fact that you want something. So, let me repeat: what do you want?"

Ah how Erik had forgotten how bitter she could get. "I need your help."

"No," Raven responded flatly.

"You don't even know what I want," Erik countered defensively and a little taken aback that she wouldn't even listen to him. 

"Knowing you, _Erik_ ," she spat with an emphasis on his name as if it were poison to even speak it, "you've gotten yourself in over your head again and need me to help you pull a job."

"Well, yes I do actually need your help for a job."

"Well you can save your little spiel for someone else because I am not interested. I've stopped thieving, I'm a good person." 

Erik started to smirk at the last part because he could recall many an instance where she wasn't good at all. Thinking about these memories he leaned up next to her ear and whispered almost seductively, "Not every bad part of you must be gone. I remember some very long nights in Monaco where you would be very, _very_ bad. Where is that Raven? My Raven?"

"Stop it, Erik," Raven commanded forcefully. It was those last two words that had pushed her over the edge. "Don't you ever call me yours if you wish to wake up the following morning. I'm not going to get pulled into your games. Now either be quiet or leave, the show is starting."

 _Damn_ , Erik thought, maybe she had changed. He almost got out of his chair and left when he realized that he and Raven shared one important view in common. Hatred of Sebastian Shaw. 

"I need the money to pay off Shaw," Erik muttered barely audible, but loud enough for Raven to hear.

"What? Sebastian? Why do you owe that slimeball anything?" Raven said. Erik found it slightly amusing how riled up she could get with the mentioning of one name. It showed how emotional she was.

"There was a bit of a...well, a misunderstanding you could say," Erik said shrugging it off, "but the only way to get rid of him is to pay him off. He said if I did so he would leave us alone for good."

"Us?"

"Well, you see," Erik stuttered, getting suddenly very scared of the powerful mutant in front of him. "I never told him that things had ended."

"ERIK, I swear to God-"

"That's a good thing, Raven! Now he'll leave you alone forever and you'll never have to see him again." Raven paused at these words and Erik knew he had her. It's true that he may have hurt her, but it was nothing compared to the unrepairable damage Sebastian had done. 

Raven was reluctant to say her next words, but she knew that no matter what Erik had done or could do, it could never add up to the pain that is Sebastian Shaw. She was done living in fear of Shaw. "What do you need me to do?" Raven asked.

Erik stood up smiling, "Come. We have to get a team together. This is going to take more than the two of us."

"Don't worry, I got a few people we can call," Raven said walking in step with Erik. This in itself was odd for Raven. It felt vaguely familiar, like she had done it so many times, but yet so foreign. She wasn't sure that she had made the correct decision, but still after all this time, it would be difficult to say no to Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. My second installment of this fic. I hope you guys like it and I should be posting again within the next week or two :)


End file.
